


Hungry

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Cannibalism Fantasy, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not human and neither are his needs. He's past trying to pretend otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

Haruka's so hungry. He curls in on himself, as if protecting the ache would make it better, as if there's any position that could be comfortable on the cold ground. The other Tlaloc survivors aren't doing much better. He can hear shifting, groaning, a woman at the far edge of the group crying quietly. Closer to him, Mamoru sleeps the sleep of the utterly exhausted, huddled in Haruka's jacket for warmth.

Mamoru. Maybe the only one of them who isn't going to sleep hungry tonight.

Haruka blinks in the darkness, watching Mamoru's shoulders rise and fall in a slow, steady rhythm. He remembers the desperate, miserable confession Mamoru made that afternoon. _I ate him. He tasted so good_. There were still traces of blood around his mouth when he said it. 

All Haruka can think of is how sorry he is that he didn't lick that blood away.

Saliva floods his mouth at the thought and his stomach twinges. He chews on his lip, trying and utterly failing to banish the thought. It wouldn't be enough, just a taste like that, wouldn't do anything to actually make him feel better. But he wants. He can imagine what it would have been like, to lean in close and swipe his tongue across Mamoru's lower lip, to taste the copper brightness of fresh blood.

His dick twitches. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to wish that away along with the hunger, pretty sure it's equally futile. He's not human and neither are his needs. He's past trying to pretend otherwise.

Hell, maybe it'll help him sleep. It always used to, back when he was stuck in Mom's... in Director Mizusawa's house and felt too restless to fall asleep easily. He slips a hand down the front of his pants as the pulse of his blood makes him swell and stiffen.

Usually he doesn't think about much when he jerks off, just lets his mind drift while the sensations take over. But tonight he's thinking about Mamoru, about hunger, about the give of warm flesh between his teeth. What if he'd gotten there when Mamoru was still eating? What if Mamoru had offered to share? It wouldn't be the first time. Just the first time with a meal like that. 

Haruka tries to push the thoughts away, even just put them off, wait until he's done here, his hand pumping fast and steady. The images crowd in anyway: skin peeling loose to be gulped down, the give of muscle that's never going to tense again, the rush of blood filling his mouth. The crunch of fingers between his teeth, _fuck_.

He swallows a soft noise of desperation, wishing that didn't sound so good. Licking Mamoru clean would be so much better like that, when they were both sated, when they'd eaten their fill and could stop to tend the rest of their hungers. He doesn't even know what it would taste like, not really. Not an actual human. He's tasted his own blood but it's not the same, is it?

Still, he brings his other hand up to his mouth and bites down on a scrape there, opening it back up, dull hot pain. Even his own blood tastes better than nothing. How much better would it be? How much better was the meal Mamoru had this afternoon, tangy rich and filling?

Climax hits him hard and Haruka grunts, shuddering through it, spilling over his hand. Instinct takes over and he brings his sticky fingers to his lips to lick them clean, even though that's not what he really wants either. It's better than nothing, bitter and salty and hot. Someone else's would be better, and how would _that_ flesh feel in his mouth? How would it taste when he bit down? His stomach rolls a little in sympathetic panic at how terrible that would feel from the other end. He still can't entirely banish the thought, can't make himself really be sorry.

He's so hungry.


End file.
